Lin Ju
|birthplace = Beijing, China |group = Happy Jikan |generation = 8th Generation |occupation = Singer, Idol, Actress, Model |agency = UP FRONT PROMOTION (2013-Present) |label = Up Front Works (2013) BH Records (2013-Present) |acts = H.P. Super Idols, Hello!Project Foreigners |active = 2010-Present }} Lin Ju (郦居) was born July 30, 1999. Lin is a former fifth generation member of the Hello!Project Foreigners and a current eighth generation member of Happy Jikan. Lin is also a former Up-Front Kenshuusei. History 2010- 2012 In July 2010, Ju joined Up Front Kenshuusei as a transfer member from China. Around December 2012, Ju left the program to audition for Ka-wa-ii!. 2013 In January, Ju participated in the ~Ka-wa-ii-Chan!~Be Alive Today!~ Ka-wa-ii Second Generation!~ auditions but failed to passed. On March 17, Ju joined as a fifth generation Foreigner. It was also revealed that she is currently participating in Happy Jikan's 8th generation auditions. Her audition song was MIRAI LOVE by Happy Jikan. During the auditions, Ju cut her hair. April 10, it was announced that Lin Ju had passed Happy Jikan's eighth generation auditions along with Tang Juan,Lee Mia,and surprise addition Peng Shan. On April 11, Ju dyed her hair brown. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Lin Ju *'Nickname: Lili (リリー), NakkiChu (ナッキチュー) *'Birthplace: '''Beijing, China *'Birthdate: ' *'Bloodtype: 'AB *'Height: '152 cm *'Hello! Project Status **2013-03-17 Foreigner **2013-03-17 Member **2013-04-10 Foreigner Graduated **2013-04-10 Happy Jikan Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **2010-07-17 Member *'Happy Jikan Color': ** Sky Blue (2013-2014) **'Silver' (2014-Present) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello!Project Foreigners (2013) **Happy Jikan (2013-Present) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2013-Present) **MORNING JIKAN (2013-Present) *'Up Front Groups:' **Up Front Kenshuusei (2010-2012) |-|Q & A= *'Looks Up To: 'Wang Dao Ming, Hoi Daiyu, Abe Kasumi *'Favorite Happy Jikan Songs: 'MIRAI LOVE and Ogoe De!! (Happy Jikan) Discography Singles Participated In *Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito (Debut) *Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí *Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox *Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng *Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn DVDs *2013.05.01 Greeting ~Lin Ju~ (e-Hello! DVD) *2014.04.13 NEXT STEP Magazines Cover Girl *2014.01.01 TOP YELL Featured on the cover *2013.05.01 UTB+ (with Peng Shan) *2013.12.10 Bounce! (with Zeng Yun, Eguchi Rin, and Kao JingJing) Works TV Programs *2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2013- THE HAPPIEST TIME! *2014- The Girls Live Radio *2013- Happy Jikan 8ki RADIO *2013-2014 Lin Ju CHINA TO NIPPON! *2015- Juju Radio! Trivia *She resembles Oda Sakura in facial structure and hairstyle. *Her number one goal was to become a member of Happy Jikan, which she succeeded. *She had little activity in UFP due to her lack of Japanese but, after the Happy Jikan eigth generation auditions, Lin improved on her Japanese. *Lin wants to be the "childish yet reliable" one in her generation. *She's a big Happy Jikan fan *Has four dogs and six cats. *She's close friends with Eguchi Rin, Oda Sakura and Bui Shun. *Oda Sakura calls Ju NakkiChu. *Her first goods sold out in approximately one hour. *Fans state that she could become the next big thing in Hello! Project. *She was one of the most popular foreigners. *She cried when she found out she was in Happy Jikan. *Her best friend in Happy Jikan is Bui Shun. *Her goal in Happy Jikan is to become popular and become a top dancer. *Her official Foreigner photo shows Ju with short hair since she cut her hair during training camp. The photo was supposedly taken on April 9, one day before Ju became a Happy Jikan member. *It's noted in an old interview she said: **"I don't think Zeng Yun takes her job seriously. She's a sad thing to see in HaJi, she doesn't work hard at all. If I had her spot, I would work hard to become center. She just sits there, and does nothing." However, in a more recent interview, she said her opinion of Zeng changed, as she didn't know Zeng on a personal level. *She usually clings onto Eguchi Rin or Hoi Daiyu. *She's extremely childish, but other Happy Jikan members considers her very responsible. *According to various H!P members, Lin has a very poisonous tongue. Category:2010 Debuts Category:Up Front Kenshuusei Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Foreginers fifth generation Category:2013 Debuts Category:Members from China Category:Chinese Nationality Category:1999 Births Category:July Births Category:Graduated Trainee Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Happy Jikan Eigth Generation Category:Members who passed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:Blue Member Color Category:Graduated Foreigner